Estudio
by Higushi
Summary: Hermione intenta realizar su tarea, pero Draco no parece tener intención de dejarle.


**La saga de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lo único que yo hago es cambiar el cannon y hacer mi bendita gana.**

De nuevo con mi amor por Slytherin, en especial Draco. Esto de los "opuestos se atraen" ¡me encanta!

¡Disfruten! Cualquier review con dirección los contestare con gusto.

**Estudio Matutino.**

Hermione le dio vuelta a la hoja del libro, y mientras sus ojos devoraban ávidos la información, su mano tomaba los apuntes correspondientes en su pergamino. Era un sábado por la mañana y la biblioteca estaba más vacía de lo que normalmente estaría, por lo que era el momento ideal para que pudiese concentrarse de lleno en sus estudios sin absolutamente ningún ruido molesto que le desconcentrara.

Pero por supuesto, eso no aplicaba al rubio que estaba a su lado. El mismo que, tras la caída de Voldemort y ser declarado inocente de cargos mortífagos, regresó al igual que ella a hacer el séptimo año de Hogwarts que tenían pendiente.

Como una manera de unir a las casas después de la guerra, para que sirviera como ejemplo que un sangre pura y una hija de muggles podían interactuar juntos, la directora Mcgonagall los nombró Premios Anuales —además, tenían las mejores notas—, y aunque los primeros cuatro meses tenían el acuerdo tácito de ignorarse, llegaron a un punto de cambio que dejó todas las experiencias vividas que simplemente dejaron enterrada el hacha de guerra y comenzaron a hablar.

Primero fue por algo trivial como el último tomo de Historia de la Magia. Luego sobre la tarea de Pociones. Posterior acerca de lo que pretendían de cursar el año y qué esperaban al salir, y finalmente sobre diversos temas intelectuales que parecían no tener conclusión, dado que ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para admitir que el otro tenía la razón.

No fue sencillo ni rápido acostumbrarse a la presencia cotidiana y _casi_ agradable del otro. Tardaron algo más de dos meses en dejar de lado las rencillas y ser _algo _parecido a amigos. Poco a poco se hizo común verlos realizar los deberes juntos, hacer las rondas de prefectos e ir a Hogsmeade a gastarse un par de bromas pesadas entre ambos que solían incluir bolas de nieve, objetos de broma y bebidas alteradas de La Cabeza del Puerco.

Si bien al principio fue extraño para el resto del alumnado, especialmente para los que les conocían de cerca, terminaron acostumbrándose y ahora aquello es algo tan habitual como ver fantasmas por los pasillos.

Después de todo, no fueron las únicas amistades entre casas que se formaron: el hecho que hayan dado el primer paso fue el detonante para que el resto lo hiciera. Después de todo, si la heroína de guerra había perdonado al que le hizo la vida imposible años anteriores y el príncipe de las serpientes toleraba bastante bien a alguien considerado como "sangre sucia", cualquier relación que pudiese surgir entre otros estudiantes era normal.

Los incesantes golpeteos de dedos contra la madera de la mesa terminaron por desconcentrar a Hermione, lo que provocó que levantara su mirada de iris miel hacia él, cada vez más molesta.

—¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer, Malfoy? ¡No porque tú ya hayas terminado tu parte del trabajo quiere decir que tengas que molestarme! —le regañó, de manera irritada— ¡Vete de aquí!

Él simplemente sonrió de manera ladina y se inclinó hacia ella, recargando su cabeza en su mano izquierda y mirándole atentamente con sus intensos ojos grisáceos.

—¿Qué puedo decir? No todos nacen con la misma rapidez y superioridad intelectual que yo. No te pongas celosa —a los pocos instantes, levanta su ceja derecha—. O, ¿será que en realidad deseas que me vaya porque mi presencia te pone nerviosa?

Hermione se ruborizó un poco pero logró ocultarlo muy bien al hacer un remarcado gesto de enfado.

—¡Pero si el que ha estado mirándome como idiota la última media hora eres tú!

Como respuesta, Draco soltó un bufido.

—Más respeto, Granger. Lo único que he hecho es preguntarme cuándo es que vas a decidir por no verte tan como ratón de biblioteca —esquivando una pluma que iba directo a su rostro con una agilidad lo suficiente como para que una snitch tuviera envidia, Draco miró a su agresora con expresión triunfante e ignoró su ceño fruncido—. Sin duda eso ayudaría mucho a que la gente dejara de intentar saber qué carajo vi en ti para soportarte tanto tiempo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y resopló.

—Soy yo la que tiene que soportar tu narcisismo y prepotencia y no me quejo como una niñita. Si no piensas irte, mínimo se un buen hurón y no me desconcentres con tus tonterías.

Tras decir su sentencia, redirigió su mirada al libro y sus apuntes. Dos minutos después de trabajo interrumpido en los que creyó que al fin el rubio le había obedecido en algo, un soplo frío y suave en su oreja derecha le hizo ahogar un grito de sorpresa y tirar el tintero a su lado; el que por suerte no llegó a manchar el pergamino o el libro debido a su rápida intervención con la varita.

—¡Malfoy! —berreó Hermione apenas comprobó que todo estaba en orden y limpio, hablando más alto y agudo de lo permitido en la biblioteca (suerte que su mesa era la más alejada del escritorio de la señora Pince y no le había oído). Su corazón bombeaba frenéticamente y estaba segura que sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un gran carmín.

Él sabía lo que le provocaba. Sabia perfectamente que cualquier acercamiento suyo le dejaba las piernas de gelatina, el rostro encendido y el corazón desbocado. Y lo hacia apropósito, porque a Draco le encantaba verla indefensa y a su merced.

—¿Qué sucede, Granger? —preguntó Draco con la sonrisa ladeada y la ceja arqueada en un mero gesto de suficiencia—. ¿Otra vez fantaseando conmigo? Me halaga siempre comprobar cuánto te atrae mi cercanía.

No pudo soportarlo más. Hermione se levantó de su asiento con rapidez y tuvo que apretar el libro y pergamino entre sus brazos para no lanzarlos contra la cara de él.

—¡Es más fácil que me guste cualquier otro ególatra, que tú! ¡Me largo!

Sin esperar respuesta, salió caminando a grandes zancadas por la biblioteca mientras se cuidaba de no quebrarse los dientes de la fuerza que les aplicaba por el enojo.

Sabía que era mala idea pasar tanto tiempo con él y aceptar hacer el trabajo de Aritmancia juntos, pero fue tan tonta que no pudo evitarlo cuando se lo había pedido con aquella sonrisa ladina que siempre terminaba convenciéndola. Y aun más con aquella sugerente sesión de besos que se habían dado en un sillón de la sala común de premios anuales.

_Merlín… vaya besos que fueron esos…_

Frustrada, Hermione movió la cabeza a los lados para ahuyentar sus pensamientos poco inocentes. Sabía de sobra que ellos sólo podían considerarse como amigos con _muchos _derechos.

Y aunque en el fondo deseaba una relación formal y duradera, le molestaba que Draco tomara sus actitudes de mago celópata y sobre protector por cualquier nimiedad, pero jamás desviaba la vista frente a un par de bonitas piernas. Estaba conciente que no se veía con otra mujer en un plan carnal, pero aun así no le molestaría que cuidara ciertas actitudes.

Con un último bufido de molestia, dio la contraseña de su sala y se adentró con rapidez. Tenia la firme intención de subir a su habitación y terminar de una vez por todas el bendito trabajo, pero no contó con que _eso_ paso…

Fue tan rápida la manera en la que unos brazos la tomaron de la cintura, acorralándola contra la pared, tomando uno de sus muslos entre su mano y colocándolo a la altura de su cadera para acariciarlo mejor… y como aquella boca que conocía tan bien se había posesionado de sus labios de manera agresiva que a ella solo se le antojó olvidarse del mundo y seguir el juego.

Pero no le dio tiempo suficiente de darse a la tarea de colaborar activamente pues él se separó y le miro fijamente.

—Si crees que voy a permitir que andes por ahí con alguien más, mejor espera sentada —dijo Draco, mirándola fijamente con expresión seria—. No voy a darle a nadie más el lujo de hacerte enfadar así, para después contentarte de la mejor manera que conozco.

Le tomó unos segundos analizar sus palabras, pero finalmente una suave sonrisa se le formó en los labios a Hermione.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo aceptare andar solo contigo, _Draco_?

Como respuesta, él se apego a ella con una extraña sonrisa y sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que cualquier palabra era un sugerente roce de labios.

—Cuidado… toda broma tiene su límite, _Hermione._

_¡Merlín! Vaya besos que fueron esos…_


End file.
